


The Cleanse

by Noworriessmile



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noworriessmile/pseuds/Noworriessmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin wants to detox after such a stressful season and thinks a cleanse is the perfect place to start. She even get’s Ella to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but the idea kept evolving, thus there will be more to come.

Erin already had her morning coffee, with an extra cup or two for good measure and the caffeine was beginning to take effect. She ran into their room where Ella was still asleep and pounced on the bed. “Today’s the day! Today’s the day!” Erin was yelling and bouncing on top of Ella. 

Maxwell came running into the room, disturbed from his slumber and barked at Erin. 

Ella was startled awake, “What on Earth? Erin, what are you doing?” 

Erin leaned over Ella, pressing her forehead against hers, eyes wide with excitement and whispered, “Today’s the day!” 

Grumbling at her excitement Ella wrapped her arms around Erin’s neck, “Ugh, not today.” _Why did I agree to this?_ “And here I was thinking you had something else in mind.” Erin said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Maxwell wasn’t getting any attention and because the noise stopped so did he. Thus, he trotted back into the living room to resume his nap on the couch. 

Erin’s grin widened as she sat back to rest upon Ella’s hips, “Well I’m sure you’ll want to take your frustrations out on me sooner or later. So, I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about.” Erin said mirroring Ella’s expression. 

Her grin widened, Ella fisted the front of Erin’s shirt and yanked her back down on top oh her. “Is that a promise?” 

Erin didn’t bother with words, quickly closing the distance between their lips and capturing hers in a fierce kiss. 

Once they broke apart Ella laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Giving her another quick kiss Erin agreed, “You can count on it.” 

Ella bit her bottom lip between her teeth. “By the way, how much coffee did you drink?” 

Erin bounced up and down on top of Ella once more, shaking the bed. “A cup or two…” 

Groaning Ella rolled her eyes, “You drank the whole pot didn’t you?” 

Laughing was the only response Ella got. 

“Erin! Don’t you remember what happened last time you did that?” 

Erin feigned ignorance, “Can’t say I do.” 

Ella sprung into action, tickling Erin’s sides, raising her voice over the sound of her incessant giggles, “Liar!” She wrestled Erin onto her back and reversed their positions. Utilizing her bodyweight Ella pinned her to the bed, “Don’t come whining to me when you get a throbbing headache and crash.” 

Jutting out her bottom lip, Erin pouted up at Ella and whined. 

Shaking her head and laughing at her antics Ella rolled off Erin and walked through the living room. Glancing over her shoulder Ella called Erin out, “You know technically I’ve already won.” 

Erin grew serious in a hurry, hopping off the bed and followed Ella into the kitchen. “What are you talking about?” 

Ella had her back turned, reaching in the fridge for the water pitcher. Erin couldn’t see her grinning ear-to-ear. “We agreed the cleanse would start at 8:00 am. It’s now…” Ella leaned back to catch a glimpse at the clock on the microwave, 9:31 am. “So, unless I’m misremembering seeing you sneak out of bed at 8:30 this morning, I’d say you’ve already lost.” Ella turned to face Erin and revealed her knowing grin. 

Erin knew she’d been caught and any attempts to deny the truth were futile. She narrowed her eyes, “I thought you were asleep?” 

Ella sipped her water, “Nope. It was a nice try though. I especially enjoyed watching you gingerly, step painstakingly slow across the room.” She laughed at the memory, “I thought for sure you heard me snickering at one point.” 

Erin eyebrows knit together, “That was a laugh?” Now Erin was laughing, “I thought you were snoring!” 

Ella’s jaw dropped, “I don’t snore!” She retaliated by throwing the kitchen towel at Erin’s face. She snatched it out of the air effortlessly. _Stupid keeper reflexes._

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” 

Ella brought her glass back to her lips and muttered under her breath, “Cocky goalie.” 

Erin’s expression fell flat. “Now that’s just rude.” 

Pretending she hadn’t heard her she leaned closer, “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Setting her jaw, Erin spun the hand towel between her hands and took a predatory, sideways stance. 

Ella’s brow flew up, “Don’t you dare!” Twisting to shield herself Ella cringed at the impending sting. 

Erin let the towel fly, whipping through the air, striking the cabinet only an inch from Ella’s leg. 

She jumped to the side as the loud crack rang through the air, “Erin, I’m warning you!” 

Not heading her warning Erin let the coiled towel loose. Striking Ella squarely on her inner thigh. Instantly, she gasped and winced at the pain, covering the point of contact with her hand. Erin laughed until she fallowed Ella’s eyes when she pulled her hand away to see it had left a mark. 

“Erin!” The skin was red and already welting. Ella’s head snapped up, eyes narrowed. _You are so dead!_  

Looking at the welt Erin winced sympathetically and tried to apologies, “Sorry Babe, I didn’t think I hit you that hard.” Not hearing a response from Ella, she tore her eyes away from her thigh and gulped seeing Ella’s incensed face. _I’m in trouble._  

Ella strode towards her and Erin moved backward until Ella had her butted up against the wall. Her expression didn’t falter and Erin was growing increasingly worried that she had really ticked her off, until she saw the sides of her mouth curve up.

Making Erin squirm wasn’t something Ella could manage to do often and she was finding it increasingly difficult not to grin. “I’d suggest you run.” 

Erin allowed a small smile to cross her lips before she took off down the hall. Ella was faster, but waited to pick her moment. Erin reached the bedroom and Ella dove at her, tackling her onto the bed. Erin was genuinely surprised that she had actually tackled her. _Wow, that just happened._

Ella clambered on top of Erin and gripped onto her forearms to pin her arms above her head. Erin’s eyes went to Ella’s lips as she slowly brought her face down to hers. She strained to connect their lips, but Ella pulled back, just out of her reach. The mischievous grin pulled at Ella’s lips as she watched Erin struggle and a small whine escaped her throat. 

Torturously, Ella leaned forward to whispered across Erin’s lips, not close enough to make contact, but enough for her warm breath to caress Erin’s lips, “You brought this on yourself.” Holding her eyes captive, Ella could feel Erin’s chest pressing increasingly against her own as her breath became more labored. Slowly, she slid her hands up Erin’s forearms, over her wrists and into her palms to interlace their fingers. 

Naively, Erin thought she was finally going to taste Ella’s lips when she grazed her lips with her own, but the touch was only teasing. With a featherlike touch Ella drifted her lips across her jaw and over the shell of her ear, never staying in place for more than a moment and never giving Erin what she needed. The light puffs of air that escaped Ella’s lips sent chills down her spine as it brushed her ear. Erin loved to tease Ella, but her capacity to tolerate the same sensuous torture was limited. “Ella, please. Please, Baby.” 

 _Finally._ Ella had gotten what she wanted. She drove Erin to the point of pleading. With a newly found since of urgency Ella latched onto the side of Erin’s neck and sucked fervently. 

Erin gasped at the contact, _Oh thank God,_ Ella had finally stopped teasing her. All too pleased with what was happening Erin wasn’t thinking about what Ella was really doing. 

Relentlessly, she continued to suck on Erin’s neck, flicking her tongue over the now evident red mark. Her groans echoed off the walls, but were cut off with a wince. Ella sank her teeth into her already bruising mark, lightly pulling on her skin. 

The realization hit her, “Ella…please…” Ella was marking her and from what she could feel it was going to be deep. Erin squirmed beneath her, trying to free her hands, but Ella’s hold was too tight. 

With one last ditch effort Ella sucked hard on Erin’s neck before taking mercy on her and releasing. Pulling back to admired her work, Ella grinned smugly. _She is going to be so mad when she looks in the mirror._

As if she could hear her thoughts, Erin’s eyes snapped open staring intently at Ella. Still struggling to clear the fox from her mind, Erin could only manage to state the obvious, “You marked me.” 

Ella’s smug grin deepened and she raised a challenging eyebrow, “Oh, so you could feel that?” 

Erin tried to wrestle free from Ella’s hold, but she had no leverage and Ella wasn’t backing down yet. She huffed in annoyance, “I thought we agreed no marking.” 

“That was before you asked for it.” 

Erin’s jaw clenched, “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” 

“How was I to know that and besides I did warn you.” 

Erin rolled her eyes. 

“What? Did you think I was going to let you whip me then come in here and play nice?” 

With narrowed eyes, Erin smirked, “You do realize you just opened Pandora’s box.” 

“Oh no I didn’t. A mark for a mark, now we’re even.” 

“Oh please, not even close. I hit your leg. You just ravaged my neck!” 

Shrugging, Ella countered with, “You can always wear a scarf.” 

“During summer! I’ll die.” 

“Mhmm, and you say I’m melodramatic. It’s a scarf not a parka, you’ll be fine.” 

Erin conceded, “Fine.” 

Pleased she had won, Ella released Erin’s hands and sat up so that she was now straddling her waist. “So…back to what I was saying before. You broke the rules. Either you take a reprieve or…” Ella gleamed with amusement, “You admit defeat and I win.” 

Gasping, mockingly Erin exclaimed, “Never!” 

Ella giggled and crossed her arms over her chest, “Alright, then you’ve used your freebie.” 

“Coffee shouldn’t even count,” Erin grumbled under her breath. 

Laughing Ella climbed off of the bed, “Complaining already?” 

“No…” Erin huffed. 

Resting her hands on the edge of the bed Ella leaned over Erin. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to do this in the first place. If it’s already too hard for you…give up.” 

Leaning up to come face to face with Ella she spoke confidently, “Not a change.” 

Both women are fierce competitors on the pitch and that fact doesn’t change once they step off of it either. Especially when it comes to competition with each other. It had been Erin’s idea to do a cleansing detox once the season wrapped up. In her eyes it was the perfect way to get past a frustrating season. The Houston Dash were a year behind all the other teams and everyone gave them slack for being such a young squad, but Erin didn’t care for excuses. She was a professional athlete and thus it was her job to compete in top form and win. 

Being very much a “feelings person”, Erin wanted to put this season behind her and start anew. Knowing the detox was going to be a test of willpower, to only drink sixty ounces of funky detox concoction, she wasn’t about to do it alone. Especially, living with Ella. It would be pure torture for Erin to sit and watch Ella eat for a week. Thus, she knew she’d have to convince Ella to do the cleanse with her. 

Simply asking Ella to do it was never going to work. She had to rely on Ella’s sometimes overly competitive nature and use it against her. It took all of five minutes to con Ella, once she set her plan into motion… 

Two days prior, Erin stepped into the kitchen watching Ella make her signature breakfast burrito. The first step was to invoke sympathy.  “Hey Ella, you know how I’ve been excited about doing that detox…” 

Distracted by wrapping her burritos she barely acknowledge Erin’s presence, “Ya.”

“Well…now that it’s actually the perfect time to do it. I don’t know if I’m going to be able too.” 

 _Doubt. That’s not like her._ Ella paused what she was doing and looked up. “Why’s that?” 

Erin looked down at her fingers, fidgeting them on top of the counter. “I was just talking to Carm about it and she was telling me she tried to do it and gave up after two days.” 

Carm hadn’t actually tried the detox. 

“Really?...Hm. Erin, you’re the most determined person I know. If anyone can do it, I’m sure you can.” 

Keeping her head down the hide her gin Erin move onto phase two: _And here comes the banter._ “I don’t know about that.” 

Ella rolled her eyes, finding Erin’s doubt in herself to be completely groundless. “Oh really. Aren’t you always the one saying you can do anything at least once?” 

Erin’s eyes shot up to Ella, “Aren’t you the one who always says, ‘If you can do it. I can do it better.’” _Trap set._

Laughing, Ella unknowingly stepped right into the snare. “True story.” 

Erin leaning over the counter to round out her plan with phase three: the challenge. “Alright, prove it.” 

Ella raised a brow, “What are the stakes?” 

Grinning mischievously Erin set the stakes, “Starting Friday. Seven days. Nothing but the cleanse, except for one reprieve. Looser has to do whatever the winner asks for a day.” 

Ella leaned in close to Erin, “Anything?” 

Erin nodded her head, “Mhmm, anything.” 

Both women grinned knowingly; they knew exactly what they were going to ask of the other. 

“Deal” Ella sealed it with a kiss before going back to making her breakfast burrito. 

Erin was grinning like a fool watching Ella as she went back to her cooking. _I love that I know her so well._

Plating her food, Erin’s lingering presence hadn’t gone unnoticed. It took a few moments but the realization finally struck her. Snapping her head up to meet Erin’s eyes Ella’s mouth dropped. “You just completely manipulated me didn’t you?” 

Erin let loose the laugh she’d been fighting to contain, “Nope, I would never.” 

Ella grabbed the kitchen hand towel and threw it in her face. “Liar, I can’t believe I fell for that.” 

Stretching to meet Ella over the counter, Erin gave her a loving peck on the cheek. “Works every time.”   

“Just wait until you loose. Then we’ll see who’s actually working over whom.” 

“Mhmm, we sure will.” Erin wiggled her eyebrows. 

* * *

 

Erin hopped off the bed to swat Ella’s butt, getting a squeal in response. “Fine, I used up my freebie, but I still think coffee should be allowed.” 

Ella smirked and followed Erin out of the room. “You would try to change the rules to your own competition within the first hour.” 

Erin turned to face her, “Are you calling me a cheater?” 

Ella wasn’t about to start that argument again; she remembers all too well what happened last time. “Never,” she reassured Erin by pecking her on the lips and patting her chest as she stepped around her. 

Erin took in a deep breath and allowed her head to tilt back as she exhaled it slowly. _Why did I ever think this was a good idea._ Her head lulled to the side and Erin caught her reflection in their full-length mirror. Erin’s eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped seeing the mark on her neck. _Oh my God!_ Almost in disbelief she stepped closer to the mirror, tilting her head and running her fingers over the skin to get a better look. “Ella!” 

Ella was sitting in the living room and couldn’t help being amused by the tone in which Erin hollered her name. She couldn’t decide if it was filled with more annoyance or anger. There was an especially whinny ring that accompanied the end of her name. Calmly Ella replied, “Yes, Erin.” Ella could hear Erin coming and Max lifted his head off the couch next to her as the vibrations of Erin’s footsteps permeated throughout the house. 

Erin entered the room and glared down at Ella, “Are you kidding me?” She pointed to her neck, as if it weren’t already apparent that’s what she was talking about. 

Ella grinned and just kept petting Max. 

“Ella, there are teeth marks!” 

Ella squinted her eyes and leaned forward a bit to get a closer look. “Hmm, would you look at that...” She leaned back into the couch, “it appears there are.” 

Erin stomped her foot, “Ella this isn’t funny! We are going to visit your family tomorrow.” 

Ella’s amusement grew along with her grin, “I can’t believe you actually stomped your foot.” 

“Ella, I’m being serious. How am I ever going to cover this up? It’s already huge!” 

“It looks that way. Imagine what it’ll look like tomorrow.” 

Erin tried to level Ella with her eyes, but it wasn’t working. 

“Like I said, you’ll just have to wear a scarf. Since we’re going to be there for a while and as deep as that thing looks, I would probably take more than one. You’re welcome to borrow one of mine.” Ella laughed at her own comment, truly proud of herself for getting the best of Erin. 

Erin was less amused; “You know this is just going to reflect negatively on you in front of your family.” 

“I don’t see how.” 

Erin’s eyebrows flew up, “Seriously? You just marked me the day before we go spend a week with you nieces. How is that appropriate?” 

Shrugging off her comment, she responded coolly, “I’m not worried, my family knows I’m a passionate person.” 

 _Don’t I know it._ Erin crossed her arms over her chest, determined to make Ella see reason or at least feel bad for what she did. “So, how are you going to explain this to them then?” 

Ella laughed, “I’ll just tell them you ran into a door.” 

Erin rolled her eyes hard and threw her arms up, “You’re impossible.” Relenting, Erin made her way back to the kitchen, but pulled up short when Ella called her name. 

“Hey Erin, could you grab me some ice? My leg really hurts.” Ella was being serious, but there was still a bit of amusement lingering in her tone. 

Continuing into the kitchen Erin yelled over her shoulder, “You get it.” 

Erin’s comment only made Ella smile more; she looked down at Max who had been silently observing their exchange. Ella picked him up and brought him to her eyelevel. “Someone’s being a sore looser. Aren’t they Max?” 

Max’s chest rumbled before her barked twice. 

“Thank you. I agree.” Ella curled her legs up under her on the couch and set Max on her lap. “This is just day one. Can you imagine what tomorrow’s going to be like?” 

Max looked up to Ella then lay down on his side, dropped his head and closed his eyes. 

Ella smirked and pet his side, “Me too Handsome. Me too.”


End file.
